User talk:Lucan07
1:If you leave a message here, I will reply here. Tracking conversations across multiple talk pages is just dumb. 2:Sign all your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~) ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rain that Falls from Sky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dawnsong2 (Talk) 09:10, November 7, 2012 Welcome, Luc! I'm Crys, an admin. Have a great time here! Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Snowstar|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 02:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm sure I will. 03:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps get on chat with me? I'd like to know you more. :) Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Snowstar|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 03:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Meow Dis is a test. 08:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) 08:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) 8DD w00t w00t 08:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you pleaseeee come on chat? 08:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month userbox Oh hey dere. Could you please make a User of the Month userbox thing? I dunno how yet XD 08:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm on it. What do you want as the image for it? 09:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you come on Chat? There. Can it say: Cool dude! You have been elected User of the Month (da da da) times! 09:36, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at the place where all my in the works stuff gets put and tell me what you think of that instead for now, the image can still be changed though. 09:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Luc Heyo Luc! Its me Zeel,A friend made this account for me! Woop woop! Now I don't stick out like a sore thumb! -Icy Heh, nice. Heyooo, you can sign your posts using 4 tildes, like so: ~~~~ :) 00:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okeyz :) I'll remember that :P, OH! What'cha think of mah sig? May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) LUUULUUUU COME ON CHAT LOUISA 00:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) MistClan? I was wondering if it was alright if I made a page for a clan of mine,the MistClan. May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) While MistClan sounds very cool and I'm fine with its creation, I think it would be best if all the admins gave their approval on it beforehand. So, make a poll/vote or something or ask around either on talkpages or chat. Good luck :) 00:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, we can only have 5''' main Clans, and if you really want it, it'll have to be very minor. Crystalheart! ❄ 03:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okeyz, and thanx....A comp with no enter button is getting on my nerves XD May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) Wewf Come on Chat if you can!! 08:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I lack the energy to chat right now, perhaps a bit later. 08:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okey Dokey! 08:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HELP I need you to come on Chat ASAP. I need to tell you something, which isn't appropriate for here. 05:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Another problem e.e Ugh. ANOTHER PROBLEM. Cry isn't online, and it's a bit too late for her. I need to discuss 2 things with you, so please come on Chat if you can e.e 04:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Uh test Test. I dun think mah siggie is working O_o '''FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 06:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm it seems to be a clean break. *surgical editing mask* 07:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) NOW? Test FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 07:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) It's a miracle!...created by me. \(*-*)/ Praise Lucan. 07:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Never praise Louisa. Never, ever. Maybe Louisa ha a brain, but NEVER praise her. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) 8D You should see this email RP between me and Red. Inappropriate, BUT SO HILARIOUS AND FUN 8DDDD FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:36, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Heh, you should screen cap it for me? xD 08:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I will forward it, as it would take up quite a few screenshots XD FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat-help hey can you get on chat kinda soon i might need your help with something trp66 (talk) 01:56, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I was somewhat busy earlier, any chance you can come back to chat? 07:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Ohai Luck. It's your new nickname<3 A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 22:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back, Shadow ;) , and what an amazing nickname it is. 23:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Louisa! Luck isn't your nickname. LOUISA IS, K?! FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 23:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Luck. Giratina is not amused. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 00:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Louisa FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 00:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Luck.Giratina is not amused. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 00:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Louisa. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 00:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Luck. Giratina is not amused. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 04:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Louisa FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 05:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Luck. =C Y u no on chat? ''Giratina'''' is'' ''not'' ''amused.'' http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 00:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Louisa FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 04:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ohey e.e Our first troll came about an hour ago e.e FtP Fangirl| WE WOULD TAKE THE PENGUINFISHING FROM A DOG SLED ;D 23:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) What happened? 23:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) A user named "WikiStaff" came on, and said that a user had sent in three reports, blah blah blah. THEN 2 REAL wiki staff came on and told us the truth. He was a troll. It turned out that the troll was Ironloki's "brother". FtP Fangirl| WE WOULD TAKE THE PENGUINFISHING FROM A DOG SLED ;D 00:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Odd...oh well, at least it's been sorted with. P.S: Are you signing your signature differently than before? Because it's putting the time code half way down the page. 00:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I'll fix it XD FtP Fangirl| WE WOULD TAKE THE PENGUINFISHING FROM A DOG SLED ;D FCRP Fix hey im sorry i messed up something in fc rp and i dont know how to fix it can you see if you can? please sorry (talk) 04:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) It seems Crys fixed it already, so no need to worry. 06:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Rules I just wanted to say you did an awesome job with the rules and keeping your wiki organized I think I'll join and maybe chat and edit with you guys (and girls) if there is something you need help with just let me know and I would be happy to help you with the wiki. 13:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki, it's good to have you here, and thanks, it's nice to know my work is appreciated ;) . I'll keep that offer in mind, it's always good to know there's eager people ready to help. 00:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Emotes K, so I'm getting rather sick of some emotes, so I'm deleting some. The ones which have been deleted are listed below. :P, :D, Some swears (basic, like s***, f***, etc) and Lulu. I think maybe the 400-600 pokemon need to go. Opinions? 'FtP Fangirl| Tiggerstraw and Holyleaf FOR THE WIN. Ashtki is pretty cool too. ' 07:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :The majority of the pokemon ones can go, but perhaps keep a few of the more popular and basic ones. :As for the rest of the emotes, "jackass", "smartass" and "dumbass" can all be gotten rid of, seeing as they aren't of a particularly offensive nature, as can the "Lucan" without brackets. Oh and, nice new sig. 07:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Mmkay. Siggie change time XD 'FtP Fangirl| Tiggerstraw and Holyleaf FOR THE WIN. Ashtki is pretty cool too. ' 09:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, Potato POTATO. I HAVE A NEW ANIMAL. IT'S CALLED A.... FLAMTATO Cross between a flamingo and... A POTATO 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 06:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh.My.God Mind = Blown. xD 22:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I AM A GENIUS. PURE. GENIUS. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 05:42, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I love you<3333333 that is all 14:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: "Signature" Wat you flapping your gums about... --'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 08:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Check your edit revision, instead of using It leaves the code within your templated signature. 08:44, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Now I see... I dunno... 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 08:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Did you do anything to the coding in your preferences? 08:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC) No... I don't touch it, ever. 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 09:02, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Strange indeed then. I'll have a look into it tomorrow. 09:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Mmkay. 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 09:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) No title now there is I love how I accidentally open this site, and see you getting frustrated in the main activity feed. xD 02:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The spacing is messing up, it hates me, okay. xD 02:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, it hates everyone. xD 02:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) So it seems... so it seems. >_< 02:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Asdf, burnt myself while cleaning the dishes. >_> Should've known the metal bowl was hot after holding it until near-boiling water for a few minutes. b: 02:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Pssst....if you're still alive, wanna pop in chat so I can link ya to a join.me? I have to make a scary charart for Wwiki. 03:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Please be online...shit got interesting over on Wwiki, and you'd get a laugh out of it. 03:48, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oi. WCCRP chat? I need to rage a bit, and you're a good person to rage at. xD 03:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) -le twitches- What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Siggie. I. Can't. Edit. It. >8c 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 07:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) CHat PLEASE GET BACH ON THE CHAT I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOUCrowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 23:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC)